


A Hundred Kisses

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Murphy's Law (UK TV)
Genre: 69, Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, some jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: Caz Miller has history of casual encounters and romances, but when a sudden death in his life takes him by surprise and hits a little to close to home, there is only one person he runs to...





	1. Prologue - Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, another fic about a lesser-known and under-loved Michael Fassbender character. This started out as a Valentine's idea, and turned into a full fic. I know this probably won't get read by very many people since he's so obscure, but I needed to write in anyway :)
> 
> If you haven't seen the series, Caz only appears in season 3 (you really don't have to watch the other seasons to understand and enjoy it, I certainly didn't). You can find all 6 episodes of season 3 on youtube pretty easily, if you want to check it out. 
> 
> If you're new to my work, I have several fics based on other Fassy characters if you want to check out my other works...Enjoy!

 

_Shake off the rain and dry off_   
_And come inside tonight_   
_You don't have to be alone_   
_You don't have to be, love_

 

“It's been a busy week, darling. I don't know when I'll be over tonight.”

“But you will be over, right? I know you don't make a big deal out of holidays, but it's kind of traditional to-”

“What holiday?” Caz asked with confusion in his voice from the other side of the line. You held your own phone to your ear in silence for a few seconds before answering.

“...Don't worry about it. Just come over when you're done.”

It didn't frustrate you the way you thought it might when you'd started dating Caz Miller 6 months ago. Well...maybe dating wasn't exactly the correct term. Part-time lovers seemed more accurate. He'd made it clear from the beginning he wasn't looking for a girlfriend or a commitment, but half a year later, you were still visiting each other at least once a week. Granted, sex was almost always involved at some point throughout these visits, but there was clearly something there that kept him coming back for more. The idea of a “friends with benefits” situation hadn't exactly been what you were seeking when you'd finally summoned up your courage to ask him out after seeing him several times in the same small coffee shop you both frequented. You hadn't even been seeking a prospective partner at the time, and when he'd entered your life, it had mostly been an accident. He didn't try to make it a secret that he slept with other people outside of whatever “relationship” the two of you had, and he had told you on more than one occasion that he had no problem with you seeking out additional lovers as well, but you hadn't even tried. Meeting him had been an accident, and you had no desire to seek a sexual relationship with another person. Caz was more than enough, in every sense of the phrase.

And so, it didn't really bother you that he'd forgotten the popular romantic holiday, Valentine's Day. It had never even been especially important to you, given that it was rare for you to even end up dating someone when the holiday came and went. You didn't expect anything material from him...you just wanted to see him. Knowing he was more important to you than you were to him could be painful, but you tried not to think about it. It wasn't the most conventional or healthy relationship, but most of the time, it made you happy.

* * *

A few hours had passed since your conversation with your criminal lover. He'd texted you that he was on his way, as he usually did, and you were trying to concentrate on the book in your hands with little success. You looked down again at your clothing choices. You'd entertained the thought of greeting him in just your underwear, but considering how cold it was this time of year, you'd quickly decided on a loose-fitting but flattering flannel button-down to cover your bra and panties. Deep red matching underthings clung to your hips and chest, a color choice you'd made due to the holiday – he might not have any interest in celebrating, but that wouldn't stop you from doing so in your own subtle way. You considered fastening another of the buttons on your shirt, only 2 holding it together around the middle at the moment and showing off the cleavage amplified by the push-up bra you wore. Your fingers started to move toward the plastic disc to button it when you heard a knock on your front door, and scrambled off the couch quickly to shuffle to the door over the cold, hardwood floor. After a quick glance through the peephole to confirm the identity of your visitor, you quickly unbolted the door and opened it.

Caz stood on your front porch, looking handsome as always, dressed all in dark shades, a well-tailored suit and expensive button-down beneath. Tucked under his arm was about the last thing you'd expected to see...a fluffy teddy bear and a bright red heart-shaped box. “You didn't really think I'd forgotten, did you, sweetheart?” he asked with a smirk as he held the simple gifts out to you. You stared at them for a few seconds, visibly surprised, before reaching out to take them with a smile pulling at the corners of your mouth. You held them to your chest and watched Caz as he walked through the threshold, and you closed the door behind him. You followed him quietly into the living room, and placed the vibrant box of chocolates on the table before you sat down on the couch beside him, still clutching the plush bear to your chest. “I didn't really know what to get you, love. I hope you like it.”

You stared into his eyes as your fingers carded through the faux fur of the stuffed creature in your arms. “I love it,” you replied simply, closing your eyes and nuzzling your face into the fluffy brown 'fur'. To an outsider, it would have seemed such a simple and almost expected gesture in acknowledgment of the overly commercialized holiday, but the surprise and warmth you felt that he'd gone out of his way to pick up a gift especially with you in mind...it effected you perhaps more deeply than you knew it should.

“Is that it all it takes to make you smile? Just a stuffed bear?” Caz mused as he leaned toward you and slid a hand through your hair as he pressed his lips casually to yours. He grasped the teddy bear gently, pulling it out of your grip to place in on the table beside the candy, and pressed his mouth to yours again, hands softly cupping your cheeks. Your hands started to work at the tie around his neck as one of his hands descended from your face, down your neck and lower to gently grasp your breast through the layers of fabric and push-up padding. “You look wonderful...you should dress this way more often.”

“You mean without pants?” you smiled against his lips, tossing his tie onto the table and beginning to work at the buttons of his shirt. His fingers worked your own buttons loose and he pushed back the sides of the flannel to expose your soft flesh to his appreciative gaze. Before you could register what was happening, you suddenly found yourself being picked up and hauled over his shoulder as he proceeded through your living room toward the bedroom, your laughter filling the air.

 


	2. I'd steal a hundred kisses before you'd say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le smut...of course. How could I not?

_I hope to God that you’re not pretending_   
_Cause if you are I swear I don’t know_   
_What I’m gonna do_   
_But I promise you that I’ll be good to you_   
_If you promise that you’ll try to love me too_   
_Somehow_

 

(A few months later - directly after events in episode 3, Strongbox )

You shot up in bed at the sound of your front door opening. You were alone and you hadn't been expecting company, especially not the kind that would break in. You scrambled to dress your naked body and find the small gun Caz had insisted you keep in case of emergencies when the sound of your bedroom door made you swivel around and almost slip and fall to the floor. Caz stood before you, paler than you'd even seen him, looking at first panicked, but immediately relieved when he met your eyes. He hastily strode across the room and embraced you tightly, paying no attention to your nudity or your sleep-mussed hair. His face buried itself into your neck, but he did not kiss or caress your skin. He just stood there, holding you like you would dissolve into thin air if he let go for even a second. You wrapped your arms cautiously around him, and he only embraced you more tightly. “Caz?” you whispered gently. You'd never seen him like this. He seemed almost frightened, like he'd just escaped something horrific. When he didn't respond, you pulled back enough to see his face, and reached up to hold it in your hands. “Caz, tell me what happened?” His mouth opened, but immediately closed again without making a sound. He shook his head slightly, and tried to pull you back into him, but you pressed a hand to his chest. “What happened?” you asked again, more firmly. His gaze lifted to meet yours, and you saw something close to fear and desperation in his eyes.

“Someone...someone died.”

“Callard?”

“No,” he immediately answered, shaking his head to emphasize.

“So who then? People die every day, sometimes by these hands,” you held his hands and lifted them in front of you for emphasis.”

“We just saw her yesterday, alive. She was annoying and bitchy, but she was alive. And today, she's...we found her murdered...I just...I needed to see you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Need. That wasn't a word you usually heard Caz use. You couldn't recall him ever declaring that he needed you, outside of your sexual exploits. “Well I'm here. I'm okay,” you answered, allowing your body to mold against his when he pulled you back into his needful embrace.

By the time he'd calmed enough to loosen his arms that crushed you to him, you were already beginning to come down from the initial rush and excitement that had woken you up. Caz's hands came up to stroke your cheeks and lips as you closed your eyes and yawned, looking back up at him with moisture gathering at the corners of your eyes. You smiled sleepily when his gaze flashed concern, “It's okay, I'm just tired. You woke me up.”

Caz took a step back, hands still gently cupping your cheeks, but letting his gaze drift down to take in the sight of your nakedness. “Someone else been visiting you? It's the middle of the afternoon,” he returned with a tinge of jealousy in his voice that almost surprised you.

“I was taking a nap. You know I hate sleeping in clothes...and what if I did have a visitor? You have _visitors_ all the time.”

Caz's lips twitched a little in annoyance at that. He didn't like being reminded of his hypocrisy, especially when it came to bedmates. He'd mentioned on multiple occasions that he didn't care if you took other men to your bed; he had a history of taking other women and men to his. He was a hypocrite because the thought of you spending time with other men absolutely made him jealous. He spread himself around, but at the same time he wanted you all to himself. You'd never confirmed or denied having other lovers aside from him, he'd never directly asked. In the midst of automatically returning to you after witnessing the woman's corpse earlier, he hadn't considered that of all his trysts and partners, you were the only one he truly cared about.

“You should take a shower,” you said suddenly, breaking him out of his daze. “I'm going back to sleep, you can stay over if you want...protect me from all the over bad men,” you winked at him as you mentioned 'bad men' and turned to crawl back into the plush comfort of your bed. Caz stared at you a few moments longer, taking in your bare, creamy flesh not obscured by your overstuffed comforter. Silently, he stepped out of the room, walking down the hallway toward the bathroom to have that shower and plan.

* * *

“Darling...wake up,” you heard a faraway voice as you were gently stirred out of your sleep. You tried to open your eyes, but when you did you found only darkness and realized there was a strip of fabric obscuring your vision. You didn't remember putting on your sleep mask, and when you tried to take it off, you realized that you couldn't move your hands either. You gave a tug at the restraint, but there was no give to it.

“Caz?” you inquired in a nervous voice.

“I'm here,” he whispered back, and you felt his fingertips graze over your ribs.

“What is this about?” you gave the wrist restraints a tug to illustrate your target subject.

“I got a little crafty with some nylon rope while you were sleeping.”

“...Why?” You heard him chuckle, his voice sounded closer now. You felt him place feather-soft kisses against your shoulder, your neck, and finally against your lips. You tried to kiss him back, but he pulled away before you could manage. His fingers left a trail of the lightest touch down your side and over one thigh, and you parted your legs a little but his hand moved further down, trailing toward an ankle that you found had been left free to move. He'd never tied you up before, but you trusted him enough to not be concerned for your safety. Honestly, you weren't sure if that was a good thing or not, considering the criminal activity he perpetrated when he was 'at work.'

“I've been thinking about our...situation,” he responded, lowering his mouth to place a slightly damp kiss between your breasts. “I know I've said, myself, that I don't mind you having other lovers, but...” he placed another kiss a few inches lower, “...the thought of another man's hands on you...” another kiss, just above your navel this time, “...well, it pisses me off.”

You wanted to make a quip about his less than elegant phrasing, but you were distracted by the tip of his tongue as it swiped at your navel and dipped inside. You started to tug restlessly at your restraints as his mouth moved agonizingly slowly as it continued its descent. You felt his warm breath hit your thighs, and they seemed to fall open of their own volition, silently begging him to continue. He placed a kiss on the delicate flesh of your inner thigh, just an inch from where you needed him...and your hands jerked against the rope as you felt the bed shift and heard the wood floors creek as he got to his feet and off the mattress. “This isn't funny, Caz,” you tried to growl at him, but it came out as more of a whimper.

You heard the floor continue to creek as he strode around the room. “I want to be the only one,” he finally admitted, and you stopped pulling at your restraints. Did he really think you had other lovers? You heard the floors creek again as he stepped closer to you again, his weight coming down gently beside you, and you felt his hand gently cup your cheek before he lifted it further to push back the sleep mask and look into your eyes. You stared back into his pale blue ones, the eyes that had struck you so deeply so many months ago. Anyone else in a similar situation might have been afraid, might think that he would lash out or become violent in his jealousy, but you saw past that envy. It almost seemed like there was a hint of pain in his eyes, this wasn't just him being greedy. “How many others have there been...since we started this? I know I don't have room to talk, but-”

“None,” you interrupted. “There hasn't been anyone else since I asked you out. I didn't want anyone else. I still don't.”

Caz stared deeply into your eyes, looking for some sign of deceit. You'd never lied to him before to his knowledge, you didn't have much reason to start now. He wasn't being accusatory, he honestly wanted to know.

“Really?” he finally asked, one hand reaching up above your head to grasp one of your restrained hands, your fingers threading between his as much as they could in the awkward position. You responded with a silent nod, holding his gaze. After just staring down into your eyes for what seemed like forever, he finally closed his and lowered his mouth to yours. A gasp caught in your throat as you felt his tongue slip inside your mouth, and his free hand began to trail down the middle of your torso. You twitched to get away from him when his digits ghosted over your ribs again, he knew it was a particularly ticklish spot. “Where do you think _you're_ going?” he asked with a grin against your lips, and the hand that had been interlaced with yours drifted toward your face, gently plucking at the mask and pulling it back down to obscure your sight once more. His lips left yours and seconds later, you felt them replace his fingers at your ribs, pressing wet kisses and sucking lightly at the delicate flesh. A kiss at your left hip, a kiss against your inner thigh again, his warm breath casting down over the dampness that was gathering at the junction of your legs. You felt the mattress beneath you dip a little more as he put more of his weight onto it, and just as you thought he was finally going to give you what you ached for, you felt sucking pressure against the thigh he had kissed so gently just seconds before.

“Caz...” you whimpered as you felt him suck at your skin until it was bright red with his love bite, “Stop teasing me, or untie me so I can take care of it mys-” Your words fell away as he finally slid his tongue over your damp, needy flesh. After a few stroked against your slit, he pulled away again and you started pulling furiously at the ropes around your wrists, grunting with frustration. Your movement stilled when you heard the metal of his belt hit the floor. Caz stared at your nude, frustrated form as he began disrobing, dropping articles of clothing to the ground.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked, obnoxiously casual, and your wrists jerked at the rope again.

“You know what I want you to do,” you answered with a huff.

“What are you going to do for me?” he inquired, ridding himself of his boxer-briefs and finally standing naked before your obscured view.

You sighed, head falling against the pillow in what you decided was his general direction. “You know I'll do whatever you want.”

Caz stood in silent contemplation, before he finally climbed fully onto the bed. He straddled your waist and leaned over your body to work slowly at the restraints of your wrists. You immediately pulled them down when they were freed and started to go for your mask, but his hands grasped your wrists gently, pressing them at either side of your head. “The mask stays on,” he whispered, and slowly took his hands from your arms, smirking with satisfaction when you obeyed and reached out to touch him instead of going for the blindfold. You found his ribs and grazed your nails over them lightly, grinning to yourself when he twitched as you had when he'd done the same to you. “I'll tie these hands up again,” he warned, grasping your wrists gently but firmly. You cautiously pulled yourself from his grip, and reached up toward where you decided his neck must be, wrapping your fingers around the nape and pulling him down to kiss him. His mouth immediately dominated yours, as it always did, and you let yourself succumb to it; you enjoyed being a little controlled by him if you were being completely honest with yourself, in bed anyway.

After a few minutes of just kissing, he finally pulled away from you and guided you to lie more in the middle of the bed. He lifted your head gently and placed a thick pillow under it, and you felt him shuffle around and adjust his own position. You reached your hands up when you felt the mattress dip slightly in multiple directions, and felt his knees at either side of your head. Your hands ran up his legs, over the flesh of his ass and up his back. You felt his lower body dip down toward you slightly, and you slipped your tongue out to ghost over the tip of his cock as he silently implored you to take it into your mouth. Your hips jerked when you finally felt his tongue return to where he'd teased you so frustratingly earlier. You'd found out early on that he preferred you on your back with him above you when you engaged in a 69 position, though he'd never specified why. You were pretty sure he felt more in control this way, but you didn't ask. You were content to take the lazy position, and let him strain his elbows. It probably had something to do with the fact that you couldn't avoid his cock with it hovering over your face.

You grasped at his ass with one hand as the other slid down his back to put a little pressure against the back of his head. His hands gripped your thighs tighter and he pressed his face more fully against your slick flesh, gaining a gasp that didn't quite make it out of your throat, your mouth being filled with his generously sized shaft. You bobbed up and down him as best you could, trying to take as much of him as you could, enjoying the groans he let out when the head grazed against the back of your throat. You let out a stifled squeal of response when he began to suckle at your clit in retaliation. You felt him start to thrust down into your mouth slowly as your hips began to raise of their own accord toward his deliciously talented mouth. You felt him snake one hand under your thigh and you jerked your hips up when you felt him slide two fingers easily inside your soaked pussy, doing his best in the somewhat awkward position to work his fingers in a come-hither motion that had you trembling within moments. One of your hands pressed a little more firmly against the back of his head as he tortured you with his tongue from the outside, your other hand practically clawing into one cheek of his ass as your tried not to gag at his thrusting.

Your hips became completely out of control as you suddenly felt all the pressuring building up inside you give way, and you let out a scream that even his cock buried in your mouth couldn't completely stifle. He worked at you for a few more seconds before you started trying to scramble away from him out of over-sensitivity from your orgasm, and he dragged himself out of your mouth, only to get up on his knees and guide you back to him to finish the job. You bobbed over him quickly, taking as much as you could, and within seconds, you tasted his own fluids at the back of your throat. His hands both gripped the back of your head as you drank down everything he offered to you. When he was to sensitive to be touched, he pushed you away gently, only to pull you back up so you were on your own knees, and he grasped the mask obscuring your vision and removed it as he pulled you to him with his other hand, and the two of you tasted yourselves in the other's mouth as your tongues swirled against each other, like you couldn't get enough, as if you'd cease to exist if you pulled apart for even a moment. Your fingers found his hair, and combed through the soft strands as you felt yourself finally calming down, your kisses becoming less needy and more gentle. Caz wrapped his arms easily around your waist and pulled you even more flush to him. His mouth finally left yours, and he dropped his head to rest it against the junction of your neck and shoulder.

“I mean it,” you heard his whisper as you continued to card your fingers through his hair, “I want to be the only one.”

“Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical,” you asked, digits still moving gently through his locks. He lifted his face from it's resting place, and raised back up to look directly into your eyes.

“I want to try...being exclusive,” he finally managed to say, and you couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“I want that too.”

 

 

 


	3. Epilogue - Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, because we know what happened in the end for his character, and I just couldn't kill him off. So enjoy the canon divergence. Thank you for taking the time to indulge me and read this piece.

_I know there’ll be nights filled with tears_   
_I know that there’ll be fights and fears_   
_But that’s a part of it too_   
_So do you think I have the slightest chance to be_   
_Everything to you_   
_Cause you mean everything to me_

 

(several months later)

You walked up to the front door of your newly leased home, fumbled the keys into the lock, and stepped inside. After what had happened so soon after you'd finally reached the next level with Caz, you'd had little choice but to go into hiding. You'd had to pack up your most precious belongings, including a fairly new plush teddy bear for sentimental reasons, and had made yourself disappear.

Stepping through the threshold, you pushed the door closed behind you and locked it securely before proceeding through the small house. Dropping some groceries off in the kitchen, you walked as quietly as possible into the living room. You'd been gone a few nights, and after telling him you'd be home tonight, you suspected he'd probably at least tried to stay up to wait for you. It was already 2 in the morning, and you heard the faintest sound of snoring coming from the direction of the couch.

You stepped silently toward the sofa, and leaned over it to find Caz, eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open, wearing only a pair of loose pajama pants. You lowered a hand to his chest, placing the lightest pressure on his chest to trace the scars left from the two bullets that had almost left him dead thanks to that damned undercover cop. You didn't really subscribe to any specific religious beliefs, but you could only describe his survival as miraculous. He should have died that day, but the paramedics had made it to the scene quickly and after some intensive surgery, he'd managed to pull through. The two of you had conspired to escape the hospital before he could be released into police custody, and you'd managed to flee the city and find a place in a smaller town several miles away, where you could hide out together and protect him from the repercussions of his criminal ways.

You pulled back your hand and stepped around the couch, squatting down so that you were level with his sleeping form, leaning forward and pressing a feather-soft kiss to one of the scars. Caz stirred a little under you, and you felt him reach out an arm to pull you closer, his pale blue eyes easing open and a tired smile forming on his lips. “You're late,” he whispered sleepily.

“I know, I'm sorry,” you replied and got back up to carefully lay down on top of him, resting your head in the crook of his neck as his arms wound around you.

“Did you bring me back something good,” he mumbled as he nuzzled his face against your hair. You lifted a hand to run your fingers over the scruff that had accumulated on his face during your absence.

“You mean like a razor?” you asked, and squealed when he suddenly began rubbing his scratchy face against you vigorously.

“Nooo, it's all stabby” you whined and tried to pull yourself out of his grip, but his arms only tightened around you. You lifted your upper body up as much as he would allow and hovered above him a little, bringing a hand up to stroke gently at the coarse, three-day growth that roughened his skin. “Anything important happen while I was away?”

He shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Every day was like a new treasure after his close call and daring escape with you. He didn't regret giving up any of his other lovers, and he was still thankful of the fact that you'd stayed with him, protected and cared for him when he needed you most. He wasn't sure he'd ever be able to fully return the favor, he certainly hoped he wouldn't have to.

His hands came up to cup your cheeks lightly and pull your face down toward his, pressing slow kisses to your soft lips as you settled your weight more fully on top of him. He eventually relaxed back against the couch, his arms still wrapped protectively around you, and the two of you fell asleep contently in each others embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are, the end already. If you liked it, drop some kudos and/or send me a message. I love getting messages!

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from a song by She Wants Revenge


End file.
